Happy birthday, Draco
by Namyari
Summary: For his birthday, the only thing Draco wanted was some peace and quiet.


AN : Hello dear reader,

I turned 25 this week and had some Birthday vibes so here is one the birthday OS I wrote.

I like imagine Draco / Theo / Blaise friendship and enjoyed writing it. I hope you'll like it too.

N.

The evening was warm and the sunlight hadn't completely disappeared yet. He took a look at the Firewhiskey in his tumbler. The stars weren't out yet and he just felt like enjoying the last hours of the day of his birth.

He liked the quiet and loneliness. He had missed it lately. His mother hadn't leave him alone all day, fussing over him.

"It's your birthday, Draco." She had said. "You can't spend your birthday alone !" And he hadn't, no matter how much he wished he had.

He hummed at himself. From his place on his balcony he could see the lake at the edge of the Malfoy property reflecting the sunset. He could make out the white peacocks and rose bushes his mother loved so much.

Yes, he liked being alone. That was what he needed at the moment. He sipped his Firewihskey with a content smirk.

He was stretching lazily when he heard his bedroom's door open. He turned and asked :

"What is it moth" It wasn't his mother. It was _not_ his mother. Instead, Blaise and Theo were standing in his room, proud smirks on their faces.

"Well, well, well. Happy birthday, Draco dear." Blaise walked to him and rested his hand on his shoulder when he stood to face them.

"Narcissa told us you didn't want to go out so the party came to you." Theo chuckled at his grimace.

"I really wanted to have a peaceful and quiet evening." Draco plopped back down on his chair.

"Come on, just the three of us. Just like old times." Theo smiled and sat on another chair next to him.

"Old times ? Come on man, we're 25." Blaise laughed, slapping Theo on the shoulder. "Anyway !" He sat too and faced Draco. "We won't bother you for too long, Draco. We just thought it'd be nice to see you today, that's all."

Draco said nothing. On the one hand he really wanted to spend a quiet evening, on his own. On the other hand, he liked his friends's company and was happy they came after all.

"Misty !" He called and a small house elf appeared in front of him, bowing low. "Go and bring us Firewhiskey."

"Yes, Master." The elf disappeared in a pop.

"Don't look at us like that, mate." Blaise chuckled. "We don't even have a present for you." Draco raised his eyebrow at him, then at Theo.

"Yeah, we guessed you wouldn't want anything because you already have everything."

Draco growled but said nothing.

"So, Blaise, how is Italy ?" Draco asked, just to change subject. Blaise knew but went with it.

"Good. Sunny and all. Mother's sends parties and I met quite a few ladies." He leaned back into the chair and stretched his legs in front of him.

"Will you ever make your poor mother happy and choose a lady who will win your heart ?" Theo chuckled and Blaise tried to hit him behind the head but he evaded him.

Misty reappeared in a pop and handed their two guests a glass each before disappearing again.

"I don't plan on getting married anytime soon. Being a bachelor is so much fun." He swirled his Firewhiskey in the glass before tasting it and humming his appreciation.

"I get you." Draco sighed. "Mother too, wants me to find a wife. Too bad, it's not in my plans. I want to travel first." He looked away, towards the lake and the darkening sky.

"Let's go, then." Theo suggested and they turned to face him. "Let's go on a trip. We could travel and visit different countries. I really want to go to Spain and I think I remember that you, Draco, wanted to discover Romania. Maybe we could visit other parts of Italy too, Blaise."

He knew both boys had been ready to tell him off but now they were really considering it/ He could see the gears turning in their heads.

"Let's do it." Draco stood and look at them. "Let's pack, we're leaving tomorrow." He smiled and Theo and Blaise glanced at each other before standing up too.

"Draco, it will be difficult to have a pass for international travel for tomorrow." Theo frowned.

"Then we'll travel the muggle way." They turned to Blaise with wide eyes. "What ? It's a bit longer but safe and fun. I already flew on a plane a dozen times." He shrugged. His friends were really considering it and it made him smirk.

"So what do we do now ? Do we pack ?" Theo asked and raised his glass above his head. The next second Draco's and Blaise's glasses were clinking with his.

"We pack and we leave first thing in the morning." Draco said before gulping the last of his Firewhiskey.

"Where to ?"

"My dear Theo, I suggest we begin with Italy. That way Blaise will be able to pack his own bag and not rely on us." Draco slapped his dark-skinned friend between the shoulder blades, almost choking him with his drink.

"Well, my friends," Theo looked at the two of them with a grin and finished his glass. "Let's go to Italy !"

They followed him to Draco's room so he could pack a suitcase.

The blond stopped under the threshold and looked back at the Malfoy property, now in the dark.

Well, so much for a quiet birthday, right ?

AN : Well, I really hope you liked it. Writing it was fun and I may write some Draco / Blaise / Theo friendship again some day. Thank you for your time. N.


End file.
